Krennan Aranas
| race = Human | creature = Humanoid | sex = Male | location = Gilneas & Teldrassil | status = Alive }} Krennan Aranas is the Royal Chemist of Gilneas. He is apparently responsible for the partial cure to the worgen curse, and aids Genn Greymane in helping its victims. Genn notes him as one of the most powerful chemists in Azeroth, or at least Gilneas. After worgen players finish up in Gilneas, Krennan has relocated to Rut'theran Village conversing with a fellow Gilnean. The Adventurers successfully save him in the Military District of Gilneas City, then encounter him at various locations in Gilneas, including Duskhaven . History Curse of the Worgen Many years ago, Krennan was involved in helping Mia Greymane giving birth to her child. While she suffered, Krennan managed to save the woman's life by making a potion that would secure and make the birth easier. Years later, Genn Greymane asked his friend to find a potion for him.Curse of the Worgen Cataclysm After the Worgen Curse began to spread all over Gilneas, Krennan remained untouched by the curse and remained a human while nearly all of the kingdom's population were turned into feral worgen. Ever since the Gilnean Worgen began to populate continued to increase rapidly as many more Gilnean nobles and villagers were been turned into worgen, Krennan had recently been working on a partial cure that would restore a Worgen's humanity. As he continued to make a lot of vials that would soon be useful to every worgen in Gilneas, Krennan was saved by an adventurer that was sent by King Greymane to rescue him before the infected Gilnean Worgen could harm him. After many worgen were captured and imprisoned, Krennan helped his king to cure everyone and returning them to their normal selves. He was also responsible in curing his rescuer since he never lost fate and managed to double the dosage of the cure rather than obeying Vincent Godfrey. Later on when Duskhaven was destroyed during the Shattering, Krennan travelled from Greymane Manor to Stormglen by carriage with Gwen Armstead, Lorna Crowley, Marie Allen, and his fellow worgen adventurer. He would also accompany his king and Lord Godfrey to Tempest's Reach. However, Godfrey held Greymane at gunpoint and decided that the only way to negotiate with the Forsaken in order to save Gilneas from its invasion. Krennan called Godfrey an fool, warning him that Greymane was a worgen, and Godfrey tossed the alchemist out of the carriage in response. Angered by Godfrey's betrayal, Krennan tasked his companion to rescue Genn and prevent Godfrey from succeeding his plan. Once Lord Walden and Baron Ashbury were defeated and Godfrey committing suicide, Krennan traveled to Livery Outpost and inspired the a lot of Gilnean military soldiers to participate in the Battle for Gilneas. After the battle, Krennan ended up stuck in Aderic's Repose when he had recently encountered a disturbed ghost. Once his savior came and cleared the way, Krennan traveled to Keel Harbor and took refuge in Teldrassil with the rest of the refugees. Quests ;Gilneas City (as objective) * ;Duskhaven, Gilneas * * ;Tempest's Reach , Gilneas * * ;Aderic's Repose , Gilneas * * * * ;Rut'theran Village , Teldrassil: * Media KrennanGM.jpg|Krennan awaiting evacuation aboard the carriage at Greymane Manor KrennanTR.jpg|Krennan at the bridge leading to Tempest's Reach. KrennanAranasLO.jpg|Krennan at the Livery Outpost . KrennanAranasRuttheran.jpg|Krennan Aranas in Rut'theran Village. Notes *Krennan created a potion soon after Tess Greymane's birth that saved her from an unidentified ailment. Quotes ;Greeting *Well met. *We live another day... * * * Patch changes * Source * External links Category:Humans Category:Quest givers Category:Gilneas NPCs Category:Gilneas City NPCs Category:Teldrassil NPCs Category:Curse of the Worgen characters